Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{5r + 10}{r - 9} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 9$ $ -(5r + 10) = 5(r - 9) $ $-5r - 10 = 5r - 45$ $-10 = 10r - 45$ $35 = 10r$ $10r = 35$ $r = \dfrac{35}{10}$ Simplify. $r = \dfrac{7}{2}$